The untold story of Harry and Draco
by Draco'sbringingsexyback
Summary: Everybody knows what happens in Deathly Hallow's Epilogue. But nobody knows the details and the behind the stage scenes as they're always censored from the viewers. Well, I know and I'll tell you. Just read and you'll find out! P.s Harry&Draco wink,wink
1. At King's Cross

A/N: I forgot to put this at first. Just wanted to say that it's my first story. I don't expect it to be any good or even worth reading but you can decide for yourself. You can't expect me to be any good either as I do not have much experience compared to the pro's out there. You might be one of them. Give me some tips will you?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. The stuff I'm writing now are my silly and lame ideas which I'm trying to turn into a story. I'm not doing this for profit either. And p.s. I have very low self-esteem so please don't say anything that'll make me feel sad:C

So you all know what happens in Deathly Hallows. What you DON'T is my job to tell you. Now, don't be too shocked. Everyone knew it was going to happen anyway. Right? Now, you may ask me what the bloody hell am I talking about. :D You'll find out very soon.

So you know how the trio plus Ginny had seen Draco Malfoy and his family at King's Cross Station on platform 9and ¾. Ron had nudged Harry after he saw him. Why? You would think because it was his enemy.

I'm afraid that had changed over the years. Only the previous day, Harry was telling Ron how he missed his Arch Rival Draco Malfoy. "What?!" Ron had said. Harry nodded and said life seemed boring without Draco.

"Since when is he Draco?" Ron had asked incredulously. "The point is, I wish he was back," Harry had replied. Ron shook his head and wondered what was wrong with him. "You ARE okay, right?" Ron asked.

That night, Ron told Hermione about it and she snorted. "Yeah, right!" "No, really!" was Ron's reply. Hermione did the same as Ron, shook her head. "I can't believe it!"

That's why when Ron saw Draco, he thought of telling Harry first.

After seeing the scarlet Hogwarts Express leave for Hogwarts, Harry's thought went back to Draco, who had merely nodded. The Potters' then went over to the Weasley's new house. Similar to the Burrow but in better shape.

Once home, Ron and Harry got talking. "Satisfied?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shook his head. "Nah!" Ron's jaw dropped. "What's wrong with you?" "Nothing. I just miss him, okay?" Harry said, then got up and started to walk away but Ron grabbed him and made him sit down.

"So, you wanna see him again?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry nodded. "I won't stop you," Ron replied. Harry suddenly turned red, with fury. "I don't know what's going on! He was my Arch Enemy back in school!"

Hermione came in just then. "I think I do," she said, patting Harry. "You're probably missing his comapny," "But why would I miss HIS comapny?" Harry practically shouted. Ron and Hermione stared at each other, wondering what to do.

"Maybe you should just go to Malfoy Manor and visit him Harry," Hermione suggested. Harry suddenly stood up, turned on the spot, and dissappeared. He reappeared in front of a beautiful green lawn and a magnificent green and silver painted house.

Harry smirked to himself. So Malfoy hadn't changed much. He walked up to the gate, which immediately changed itself into the shape of a face. "State your purpose!" Harry smirked. "It's complicated!" The face raised an eyebrow then swung open. Harry strolled in slowly. Malfoy Manor had been changed completely! From evil to bragging!


	2. At Malfoy Manor

A/N: Do you think I should go on with this story?

As Harry's eyes explored the lush green lawn, he saw something almost hidden by two trees. It was a fountain with the statue of a ferocious looking snake. Water was pouring out of its mouth. Harry grinned. Slytherins!

Then he thought of the fountain in HIS home and realized that he had used a roaring lion, representing Griffindor! Oh well, at least some people still had the fighting spirit.

He wondered if Malfoy would want to have a Quidditch match later on. Harry had been working out, practicing and stuff, with Ginny as she was a famous ex-Quidditch player.

She was still demanded. He wanted to see if Malfoy was still good. Wait! Since when did he start thinking Malfoy was good? Okay, so he could make sharp turns and stuff, but NAH!

By this time, Harry was already at the front door. After hesitating for a brief moment, he knocked. He heard Draco's voice shout out, "Coming". Harry's knees became soft.

Draco gasped and his hand went up to his mouth as his eyebrows rose. Harry mumbled a barely audible "Hi," as Draco held the door open for him and rushed him inside.

"Dobby!" Draco suddenly called out and a house-elf(not the real Dobby) came rushing out from the kitchen. Harry introduced the two and Dobby squealed when he heard Draco call him Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter?! Sire, what an honor!" Dobby exclaimed. Draco grinned and asked Harry what he wanted. He didn't expect Harry to say "A Quidditch match against you!"

Draco laughed. "Get a life, Potter!" Harry smiled broadly. "I'm serious!" Draco thought for a while before replying. "I suppose that could be arranged." "Great!" was Harry's reply.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Harry thought. "What do you want to have, though?" Draco asked again. "You!" Don't worry, Harry didn't say that out loud! Out loud he said, "Just something to quench my thirst, thanks!" "Again, you!" Harry secretly thought.

Harry could smell the scent of fresh green apple and it seemed to be coming from Draco. He must have just showered, Harry thought. No wonder Draco seemed to be glowing! Or was it just him, Harry? Who cares? He inhaled Draco's scent deeply, promising himself he'd never forget it...

A/N: Want to know what happens next? Review! ;)


	3. Drinkin' Butterbeers

A/N: First story, please read and please review! I'm trying to update as soon as I can for the fanfic addicts:)

After drinking a few glasses of butterbeer in honor of their school days, they went to Draco's humongus backyard. It was a sight to see! Vegetations, plantations, greenery everywhere...it began to hurt Harry's eyes and he took off his glasses to rub his eyes. The boys had match after match, with Dobby as Keeper, until dusk.

The sunset was glorious, all rosy and salmon-pink. As the sun sank, the few thin strips of clouds on the horizen turned shimmering gold. The gentle breeze touched Harry and Draco's cheeks and made the leaves rustle.

They were feeling run down after the game but joy was written all over their face. The two enemies united, DID make a good team after all. Draco burst into fits of laughter as Harry showered jokes after jokes on him, feeling pleased with himself for being good entertainment.

Suddenly, Harry's handphone rang and he cursed his luck and took it out. Draco blinked in amazement as Harry spoke into a "thing" and the thing supposedly talked back.

After Harry flicked it off, he looked at Draco and said, "What?" Draco pointed quietly at Harry's handphone. "Oh! Don't worry! This is only something muggles use to communicate! Quite useful, actually! You can even take pictures and videos with it!" At that he snapped it open again and took a picture of Draco with his mouth wide open. Then he went over to Draco and took a picture of them together, Harry's arm around Draco's shoulder.

Then he showed Draco the pictures. "Harry, they're...they're not moving!" Draco said. "That's how muggles take pictures," Harry explained. "Who was it then?" Draco asked curiously.

"Ginny. She says where-ever I am, I have to go home NOW! Or I'm dead as I didn't tell her where I was going before dissappearing," Harry said. "Not that it'll take me long anyway, I love magic!" Harry said. (Dialouge taken from Goblet Of Fire)

Draco grinned. "Me too! Thanks for coming!" "No problem! It was fun!" As Harry walked out onto the patio, Draco ruffled Harry's hair, making it more messier, and wished him a safe journey.

"Don't splint yourself in your hurry to get home!" Draco warned him. "Yes, Dad!" Harry joked. Even after reaching home and hearing Ginny's nagging, Harry could not forget the day's events.

They just kept coming in vivid flashes. Draco smiling, Draco grinning, Draco, laughing, etc. "It was a good day, and I have a feeling more good days such as this are to come again very soon," Harry thought to himself as he stared out at the night sky, which seemed to be more beautiful than usual. He could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright!(line taken out of song!)

A/N: So. How was it???


	4. In the Morning

A/N: Sorry for taking more than a day to write this chapter! I promise that won't ever happen again:)

The next morning, Harry flew around the Weasley's backyard, the fresh air filled his lungs and he felt refreshed and exhilarated. The sun rose in a pool of crimson gold , spilling light all over the land and the white clouds. The water in the Weasley's pond glittered invitingly and Harry jumped down from his speeding broom straight into the the water.

Splash! The fishes swam away, wondering what the hell was happening, the frogs leaped to safety and someone cried out, "Harry!" Harry turned around to see Ron standing there with a broom, drenched from head to toe!

Harry laughed. "Merlin's beard!(taken from GOF) Did I just do that to you?" Ron laughed. "Yes!" He then took out his wand and dried himself off. "Don't you just LOVE magic?" Harry asked, grinning madly.

Ron nodded and sat himself down by the pond. "What are you doing in the pond, Harry?" Ron asked. "I don't know. I couldn't think of anything else to do!" "Harry!" Ron cried, laughing.

"Anyway, tell me everything about what happened yesterday!"Ron said. "He was pretty friendly actually! He invited me in, sat me down, we talked, had a Quidditch match..." Harry trailed off.

"Sounds like you had fun!" "Yeah, you wanna go with me next time?" Harry asked. "I'll sleep on it!" "Did you know that he has a house-elf called..." Harry started but was interrupted by Ron. "I knew it! Wait till I tell Herm, she'll..." "The point is, he's called Dobby!" Harry interrupted Ron this time.

Ron frowned. "Does that mean we get to sue Malfoy?" Harry laughed. "No! You know why he named his house-elf Dobby?" he asked. Ron shook his head. "Because the real Dobby had saved my life, that's why! He told me himself!"

"Why would he care?" Ron asked. "How should I know?" was Harry's reply. "Oh, well! I'm getting cold, I'd better get out of here!" said Harry. Suddenly, a beautiful snow owl that looked surprisingly like the late Hedwig, dropped a note onto Harry's hand and flew away.

Harry opened it. It said, "I bought one of the most expensive Muggle communication devices. The problem is, I have no idea how to use it. Care to teach me? – Draco Malfoy.

Harry smiled. Ron read the note over Harry's shoulder.

"He bought a handphone?!" Ron exclaimed. "Draco Malfoy bought a handphone?! I can't stress this enough, DRACO MALFOY bought a HANDPHONE?!" Harry laughed. "Come on, Ron! Is it that wrong to get a life?"

Ron was still gawping as Harry wrote a reply. "Wow! Ron can't believe it! I could teach you for sure. Just tell me the time and the venue, and you can count on me to be there:) - Harry Potter

A/N: I know it was late, but was it good?


	5. Back to Malfoy Manor

A/N: Thanks for reading my story guys! ;)

Harry appeared at Malfoy Manor at the exact time Draco had stated. He was greeted with a huge smile and a cheery wave. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Draco asked him happily. "The only thing beautiful I can see is you," thought Harry but replied with a nod of his head.

It was indeed a beautiful day, though. Trees swayed to the gentle breeze in the warm sunshine. The high sunlit clouds drifted across a clear blue sky. Harry practically floated into Draco's living room.

Once he had plopped himself down on one of the comfy sofas, he looked around the living room, the place where he had so much fun with Draco last time. Once again, Dobby brought in Butterbeers for them and after drinking them down, Draco took out his beloved new Muggle Communication Device.

"It's called a hand-phone," Harry explained to him. Harry was amazed at Draco's good choice. It was one of those new Nokia's with a silver colored frame. "Hmmm, I'm impressed," Harry said, causing Draco to tilt his head higher in pride.

"Out with the old and in with the new," Draco said as Harry leaned over to teach him how to use it. After about half an hour, Harry sat back. "So will you be able to use it now?"

"I don't see why not! After all, practice makes perfect!" Draco said. "A little time is all I need." As the day wore on, the boys realized that the sky had darkened and that a storm was brewing.

"Oh, no!" Draco groaned. "The rain ruins it all!" But Harry was too busy fantasizing about all the things he could do with Draco INDOORS. Harry came back to Earth when he realized what Draco had just said.

"Harry, I need some help bringing in the clothes my wife left outdoors to dry!" "You DO these kind of things!" Draco snorted. "You have to, if you end up getting married to the type of woman I married!"

Harry laughed and went out to the backyard to collect the clothes. Harry and Draco were halfway through when thunder roared and lightning flashed across the sky. Draco dropped whatever clothes heaped onto him and shrieked a loud piercing girlish scream. He dashed to Harry and clung onto him for dear life.

Harry whipped out his handy-dandy wand from the back pocket of his designer jeans(Ginny's idea). "Wingardium Leviosa!" and he levitated all the clothes into the house(who doesn't love magic?) and half carried half dragged Draco in as well, who was still stuck to him like glue.

Harry grinned. He'll have to thank Merlin later on. He was loving the friction between him and Draco. Once they were safe and sound inside, Harry had to press his lips together to suppress a smile.

"What? Think it's funny, do you?!" Draco stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. Harry grinned. Draco had just gone into his bedroom and Harry knew the endless amount of possibilities that awaited him in there. But the question was, to do, or not to do...

A/N: Thanks for reviewing too! I owe you guys:)


	6. In Malfoy Manor

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! I'll keep writing as long as you guys continue all your great encouragement:D

Suddenly, Harry's hand-phone vibrated. He took it out and discovered that he had received a message – from Draco, of all people. Harry grinned. He sure learned fast! He wondered what will happen to Draco's reputation of learning fast when he's in bed. He was pretty sure Draco had never actually been with a man before.

In the past, when this kinds of dirty thoughts went through his mind, he would just dismiss them but he was beginning to actually like them now. Draco's message said, "Not funny!"

Harry laughed. He knocked on Draco's bedroom door before pushing the door open. I don't have to describe his bedroom, do I? You all know Draco's tastes. So, when Harry went in, he found Draco sitting on his bed with his arms folded in front of his chests. The windows were shut tightly, probably to prevent the roars of Mother Nature from barging in.

The lights weren't on and the weather outside was dark, causing the room to be dark as well. Harry could just make out Draco's face. He took out his wand and lighted its tip by whispering "Lumos." I hope you guys know what Harry's thinking 'cause I'm tired of writing it over and over again. "I love magic!" Yup, exactly. ;)

Draco sat up at Harry's entrance, scowling at him. "Did you get me message?" Draco finally asked. Harry nodded, grinning. "Good!" Draco said in a sulky voice. "But I still think it's funny! I mean, Draco Malfoy, afraid of Mother Nature!"

Before Harry even got a chance to finish his sentence, Draco whipped out his wand but Harry was too fast for him. As Draco cried out "Ovliviate!", Harry shouted "Protego!", creating an invisible shield in the air between him and Draco.

"Trying to Obliviate me, were you?" Harry said gleefully, having just beaten Draco. As Draco prepared himself to shout out another incantation, Harry used his trademark move, the "Expelliarmus!" to prevent him.

Draco's wand lay on the floor far away from him after Harry's powerful spell. Harry grinned gloatingly. Harry could see Draco turning red even in the dark. Another flash of lightning and Draco was clutching onto Harry for dear life again.

After what felt like seconds to Harry and lifetimes to Draco, Draco let go. Harry grinned. "Just you wait till Reeta Skitter hears!" Harry teased. It would probably be in the Daily Prophet the next day if she heard. On the front page!

But Harry wasn't going to tell, was he? Instead, he'd be using the secret and extremely confidential information to blackmail Draco into doing his bids. Mua-haha! Life was on Harry's side.

Or so he thought. Draco pounced on him, pinning him to the perfumed and carpeted marble floor of his bedroom. "Gotcha!" he said grinning happily. But Harry wasn't about to do anything. He let Draco tickle him all over the place and laughed giddily. He wasn't about to do anything at all...or at least not yet!

A/N: How was it, then:D


	7. Gettin' Tickled

A/N: First, I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I was having my exams. It was so hectic, you know? More exams coming up. More studying to do. It's the leaving examinations. Very hard and important. And scary. Wish me luck!

Harry was on the floor, getting tickled by Draco, laughing his head off and having the time of his life. Suddenly, Harry's hand-phone rang. Harry groaned inside as Draco pushed himself off of Harry so that he could take the call.

Harry slowly sat himself up and took the call. Harry's heart fell when he realized it was from work. He told this to Draco and Draco seemed kinda sad too. As he said goodbye to Draco at the door of Malfoy Manor, he almost kissed him but ended up just lightly punching Draco's arm.

Saying goodbye to this angel seemed so hard to Harry. Before leaving, he made another appointment with Draco. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to see him again until after a week because of Draco's busy schedule. Harry was not very free himself either. He felt their seperation was very cruel.

Harry hummed the tune to Stranger by Hillary Duff, a Muggle singer. He was a fan. (so am I) The week went by very fast. A whole lot of work. Criminals to catch and put in Azkaban, reports to write, research to do... "Why are people so stupid?" Harry thought to himself one day. "They know they'll get caught, but NO they just HAVE to go do something bad and have the Aurors chase them!"

He was getting sick of all this running around. Maybe he should take a leave. But then again, they all depended on him. He was the best Auror around after Mad Eye Moody. So he didn't take a leave.

And when the day to meet Draco came, he finally got some time off from work but then his family suddenly decided to hold a family reunion. Harry just HAD to be included of course! Aaargh!

Poor Harry! Draco sounded pretty disappointed when Harry broke the news to him over the phone. They promised to meet up the next day. As Harry got ready the next day, Ginny fell sick and Harry had no choice but to stay at home with her.

The next day, Draco called to say that his wife was getting some kind of promotion at a party and that he HAD to attend it no matter what! Will they EVER get the chance to meet?

That night, the night of Draco's wife's promotion, at midnight, Harry called Draco and whispered at him to come to a particular place and they excitedly got ready to FINALLY meet each other!

They sat through the night, talking in hushed tones. About every subject and topic they could ever think of. They had SO much in common! Harry never knew this side of Draco and it was very nice getting to know him.

He was beginning to like Draco more and more as the time whizzed by. Good thing it wasn't a working day the next day. Harry would just go home and sleep through the whole morning. Harry stared at Draco's smile. It made him feel oh-so light hearted. Should he take the next step and kiss Draco? Should he?

A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait:) One billion years later...Oh My God! I've got no reviews. Does this mean what I think it means:C Mummy!


	8. After Slight Hesitation

A/N: Sorry for the wait but as I've been saying, exams are on the way so please be patient with me. Chapter 8's up! Enjoy!

Harry hesitated. What if Draco did not feel that way about him? Was Draco a gay? Or at least Bi-sexual? Draco suddenly turned his head and caught Harry biting his lip and looking at him thoughtfully.

Draco, meanwhile, was having the same kind of thoughts. He didn't want to lose Harry's friendship because of his boob(not that one!:D). They ended up staring at each other for God knows how long.

They both blushed when they realisecd it. Draco looked so cute with his tiny face all flushed that Harry couldn't resist it. He cupped Draco's tiny face in his big strong hands and gave him a kiss.

It was just a brush of their lips but it sent them both spiraling out of the Solar System. It made them want more. The rest of the night was like a dream. They spent it snogging and whispering to each other giddily.

They were very busy again for the next week but they kept SMSing each other from the gents. In fact, sometimes they took so long that their colleagues wondered if they were having diarhea or something!

At first their Sms' were just casual talk but then Darco decided to spice things up a little by flirting. The flirting grew thicker and thicker each day, causing Harry to lock himself up in the toilets and masturbate.

One day, one of Harry's closest colleagues took him aside and asked Harry the question he himself was afraid of. Was he doing something he shouldn't be? Like, seeing someone else behind his wife's back?

He'd been telling himself boys didn't count but what if Ginny thought they did? It was merely flirting, right? Ginny wouldn't have to find out. But she'd freak out if she did as he was with Draco, someone Ginny DESPISED.

Harry told his colleague that he would NEVER do that but he WAS doing that, wasn't he? That night, he went home with a guilty consience and a terrible headache. As Ginny worked some of her magic onto his forhead that night, he felt worse!

Was this it? Was he gonna give up on Draco this quickly? That night, he made love to Ginny slowly and tenderly, like he wanted to digest the feeling. Ginny kept teasing him about being a tortoise but secretly she was delighted with the feeling.

She wasn't on the pill that night but she didn't bother to tell Harry as she had had her period two days ago. As he came in her with a loud moan, she told him thta they should do that SLOWLY more often.

Harry fell asleep in an instant but woke up at the middle of the night because of a nightmare. He had dreamt that Ginny had caught him redhanded banging on the bathroom door with Draco. (Ahem, anybody know where I got this idea from?:D) Harry sweated profusely as he texted Draco: We need to talk .

A/N: And this time, review so I know whether you liked it or not:)


	9. Stress

A/N: Wish me good luck on my exams! I'm scared! I swear I won't hesitate in finishing this story once my exams are over. :) Please bear with this overworked writer!

The next day, Harry and Draco met up at a fancy restaurant just out of town.

"So, what is it you wanted to say, Harry?" Draco drawled once they were seated.

They were seating at a romantic candlelight table with romantic deco and romantic music. They were sitted somewhere at the back, hidden from the rest of the restaurant. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Draco took the opportunity to call upon a waiter and order his food.

"What about you Harry?" he asked Harry.

When he didn't answer, Draco snapped a finger in front of Harry's face, causing him to jump slightly. The waiter smiled.

"Your order, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

Harry quickly said, "Whatever he chose," he said, nodding his head towards Draco.

Once the waiter went away with their order, Draco cornered him.

"What did you need to tell me? It must be very urgent as you SMSed me at **the middle of the night**!" he said.

Harry cleared his throat. After taking a deep breath, and holding it in for what felt like eternity, he let go, but instead of saying what was on his mind, he slumped back down in his seat.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Harry?" he asked, amused.

Finally, Harry summoned the Griffindor in him and blurted it out.

"I'm feeling guilty and I think we need to break up!"

Draco thought he had misheard Harry.

"What?"

"Please don't make me say it again!"

Okay. So Draco **had **heard him right! He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest. "You're kidding me, right?"

A/N: Is Harry kidding or is he serious? Stay tuned to find out...P.s. I think one of my readers guessed what's gonna happen next. Read the reviews and you might just get the idea too!


	10. More stress

Author's Note: Had my English exam today. Aaargh!

"Why are you feeling guilty all of a sudden?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry sighed deeply.

"Draco, you and I are both married!" he said, trying his best to make Draco understand.

"I could divorce my wife for you, Harry," Draco replied, his bottom lip quivering a little.

"Of course you could! You never DID love her. But I used to love Ginny! Actually, I still do!" Harry said.

Silence.

"And I don't want to cheat on Ginny. She loves me and she's the mother of my children!" Harry continued.

"And I'm..?" Draco questioned Harry.

"An ex," Harry said with a sigh.

Draco pushed back his chair and stormed out of the restaurant just as their waiter arrived with their scrumptious food. Harry had ruined what had promised to be a perfect day. Draco got into his car and slammed the door shut.

He sat in the car as he tried to stop himself from crying. But he couldn't. Warm tears welled up at the back of his eyes and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep them in. His lips were quivering as the tears managed to find their way out of their owner's tightly shut eyelids.

Draco sobbed his heart out and let the sadness inside his heart be washed away and get replaced with anger and hatred. Just then, someone opened the door of his car. Draco looked up to find Harry staring at him with a concerned look on his face.

"You don't have to pity me!" he shouted.

"I don't pity you. I love you," Harry whispered as tears rolled down his eyes as well. They tickled his nose and he reached up to wipe them away. He got into the privacy of the car and hugged Draco tightly.

"Then why do you want to break up with me?" Draco sobbed.

"Because I love Ginny too," Harry replied.

"Why can't you love us together?" Draco asked.

"I just can't. It seems wrong!" Harry said.

Draco continued sobbing until Harry spoke.

"But I guess I don't have a choice, do I? I love you too much! I can't stay away from you for a day, forget about the rest of my life!"

So Harry and Draco continued their secret and loving relationship with each other.

2 months later...

Harry yawned. He could hear the sound of vomiting coming from the toilet. Harry rushed out of bed as he realised Ginny was sick again! He held her hair away from her face as she emptied her stomach out.

Once she finished, they both got into bed again.

"Are you okay," Harry asked her sleepily.

Ginny nodded. Then she smiled at him in the dark.

"Harry, it's confirmed now, I'm pregnant," she then whispered into his ear.

"Mmmm," Harry said, too sleepy to take notice.

Then one, two, three... "WHAT??!!"

Author's Note: This chapter was an emotional one, eh:D


	11. Ginny's Pregnant

Author's Note:I'm afraid it IS Harry's baby! But don't worry! Just read on! ;)

7 months later...

"Harry, it's time," Ginny whispered.

"What?!" Harry panicked. He started running around, looking for the phone. There it was! He grabbed it and called a muggle hospital. The wizard ones weren't open at the middle of the night.

Once Ginny had been transported to the emergency room, he called Hermione, Ron, and Draco. He couldn't reach Draco so he left a message. Wait, why was he calling Draco? Yeah, he needed the comfort and support of his lover at the moment but Ginny wouldn't be too happy to see him at her delivery.

But he had already sent a message! Never mind! He, along with his two concerned friends, paced and paced and paced. At last, after two long hours, they heard a newborn baby's cry for milk coming from inside the operation theatre.

The trio hugged each other in relief and happiness. The doctor came out and Harry hugged the doctor too. For some reason, he looked very sad. Why was he sad? He should be happy! He just helped to bring a newborn baby into the world! HIS baby! Harry grinned happily.

"Mr Potter, I'm very sorry to say that I couldn't save your wife. But your baby is safe and sound. I told Mrs Potter before the operation that there might be a slight risk in the operation but she said that she didn't mind. Then she did something to me that made me forget about the danger and I continued with the operation. It was an "either her or her baby" situation. I only recovered after her death," the doctor said without pausing.

Of course, Ginny had Obliviated him in order to save her precious baby! Tears rolled down Harry's eyes as he shut them and shouted to Ginny in his head, "Why'd you have to go!" over and over again.

An hour passed by with much misery and sorrow as the whole Weasley family joined them by the side of her bed. Mrs Weasley had only stopped crying when there were no more tears in her eyes for her to shed. Soon, Harry and Ginny's children were Aparated to the hospital straight from Hogwarts despite the time by MacGonnagle herself.

She joined them in their grief and sat vigil for the rest of the night. At about 5 in the morning, everybody went off to do the preparation. Mr and Mrs Weasley left to visit the Funeral Service people and talk about her grave and the things to be written on it and the time and venue for the visitation.

Ginny's brothers went home to cry their hearts out. Hermione went home to prepare the speech she was going to give about Ginny. Harry was left all alone, mourning his great loss by his sweet and beloved wife's bedside.

That was when a blond pushed the door open and entered, resting a hand on Harry's arm. Harry knew immediately who it was and he sobbed and sobbed in the comfort's of the person's arms.

Author's Note: I'm not really good at all this pregnancy and death stuff so sorry if my description wasn't good. This is the last chapter. Epilouge's up next. Stay tuned!


	12. Epilogue

Author's Note:) So this is it! The end of the story. Let me know how it was overall after you read the Epilouge.I would really like reviews as this is the last chapter and feedback would really help me in my next story, which I've already thought of! Tell you more later. Now, enjoy:)

Epilogue...

The days passed by too quickly. With the funeral and the remembrance and the speeches and the wailing...lot's of ex-schoolmates came. Especially Ginny's close friends. Luna came too.

"Glad to see you Harry, though I didn't really anticipate that our next meeting would be on such a sad occasion," was her way of greeting Harry.

Harry had merely nodded. Then Draco moved in to help Harry out. He made breakfast for Harry and took care of his child like his own. It was a girl and Harry decided to name her Ginny but then thought against it. It would bring back memories...

Draco suggested the name Gabra, which in African meant "Gift of offering." After all, she had been God's gift to them. So Gabra Potter it was. Soon, Harry and Draco began to get closer and closer. Not only mentally, but also physically.

Then came the day when Mrs. Weasley took him aside to tell him to move on. Everyone decided he should. However, most of the family were shocked when he decided to move on with Draco.

Hermione and Ron just smiled proudly at him at his bravery and even congratulated him! It was decided they would get married during the Christmas holidays when the children would be there to see it.

And if Harry felt like it, he would even let a few reporters and media people in! Harry couldn't wait to get united with Draco, to make him a part of the family. But that didn't stop Draco and Ron from calling each other names, though!

There was constant Weasels' and Ferret-faces' among them but it kept them happy so it kept Harry happy. After all, some things are never meant to change and one of those things are Ron and Draco's cheap rivalry.

The preparations for the wedding was done mostly by Draco. He had decided on Green and Red decorations. It would be both Christmas-y and Hogwarts-y(if you know what I mean).

Hermione insisted on there being some white and pink too and Draco and Harry had to give in to the fussy lady. She was very firm, Hermione was. And staying in close touch with Mrs Weasley only made her worse!

Gabra Potter wasn't forgotten though. She was the star on top of the Christmas tree that day. So there you have it, the Untold Story of Harry and Draco. ;)

Author's Note: One...two...three...YAY! My first story has been completed at 12 chapters:D I already have another story going and I had promised you guys that I'd be telling you more about it later and later is now. The title will be "Desperate Housewives" but it will be based on Harry Potter so you can just imagine the juicy stuff that's gonna happen. It won't be related to this story though. And it won't be Harry/Draco either! It's gonna be a surprise couple as I don't think many people have done them together so...you guys must read it! Put me on your Author Alerts so that it is easier for you to know when the story is up. And it will be Rated M again. Though, this time, I'll probably add more romance into it. So there's something to look forward to! Desperate Housewives won't be very long but the chapters will be longer, that's for sure. The reason why the chapters in this story is so short is because I'm very lazy. :D Omg! Look at the size of the Author's Note! It's longer than the story itself! Lol! Oh, well, update! 


End file.
